


And Then I Found You

by DatBoiRoger



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatBoiRoger/pseuds/DatBoiRoger
Summary: Edward is a single father just trying to make ends meet. He has a son named Felix. He soon meets someone... a very pretentious someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Roger, this fic is my 5th fic I've ever written. I haven't really been into writing for a few years now but some friends of mine talked me into giving it a try again! I feel like I'm still very new to this and I hope everyone enjoys. Now that that is out of the way, this fic is a human AU. As of now its going to be rated for general audience but eventually I think its going to become mature rates. But that's later chapters so you don't have to worry about it yet lol. Ps I know this chapter is kind of short, it was just to set things up. The next one hopefully will be much longer, like I said I haven't written in a long time.

_Beep, beep, BEEP, **BEEP-**_

Edward hit the alarm with a small groan. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the work of yesterday in his muscles. Stretching he could feel his back pop, he grit his teeth before standing. The time was 5:20, the sun was just starting to come up. The sky outside was a dim barely lit blue hue. His room had a static calmness. That would soon change when he had to start getting ready for work. Edward rubbed his eyes and yawned. _Tea first, then we deal with everything else._ He walked out of his room dragging his feet to the kitchen. Going straight to the coffee pot he had filled with hot water. Edward tiredly reached for a cup from the cupboards. He took out some teas bags dropping them in the mug. With another long yawn he poured the steaming water into the cup til it was almost to the top. He then pulled a bowl from the drying wrack on the counter and poured a healthy amount of cereal in. Putting the box down, Edward went to the fridge. To his horror, he spied the empty place in the door where the milk would be. _He forget to pick some up._ Edward groaned closing it back up. _Dry cereal it is..._

Sliding onto a seat at the kitchen table, he mouthed a big spoon full of cereal and sipped his tea as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. For a few minutes he stayed like that, looking at the news and eating his breakfast. It was almost perfect. Until it his alarm went off for a second time telling him it was time to get ready for work. Pocketing his phone, Edward took his empty bowl to the sink and went back to his room.

\--

An hour had passed and Edward was showered and dressed, walking down the hall he quietly opened the door and peeked in. Edward soundlessly crouched down to the small bed and lightly nudged the child in it.

  
"Felix, morning sleepyhead, its time for you to get up." Felix made a sound of annoyance and rolled over facing away from his father. Edward smiled, it was going to be one of those mornings. Edward pulled the covers off the toddler and tried to sit him up. Felix let out a small groan not wanting to cooperate. "C'mon bud, we gotta get you to Uncle Henry's, don't you want to see your uncles?" Felix perked up a bit hearing he'd be seeing his uncles. Felix began to sit up rubbing his tired eyes with his little hands. Edward was happy that worked. He went over to the dresser and pulled out a nice outfit for Felix and proceeded to dress him.

\--

Driving down the road Edward could see Felix with his head slumped against the seat belt. Edward felt sorry for him always having to get up this early before work. But he couldn't leave a toddler at home and he could't afford a baby sitter to come to the house. His next best option was asking a friend to watch over Felix when Edward was at work. Henry, a long time friend of Edwards, was happy to take Felix off his hands for a few hours. In fact Henry was ecstatic to have the kid over. Henry's husband on the other hand was much less excited about it. Gordon was a bit of a grump with kids and as much as Gordon disliked Felix, he loved Gordon. It worked out great for Edward. Pulling up to their house Edward parked and got out. He quietly and smoothly opened the back door and took Felix out trying hard not to wake him. Felix laid his head on Edwards shoulder and hugged his neck as his father grabbed a bag from the back seat. They went to the front door and before Edward could knock, Henry was already opening it to let them in.

"Sorry Hen, I'm in a bit of a hurry this morning. Someone didn't want to get up today." Edward whispered and nodded toward the sleeping child. Henry took him from Edward gently and waved a hand.

"That's fine, I thought that was the case. I've got him get to work!" He whispered back as he laid little Felix on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Edward sighed a thank you and set a bag on the couch before making a quiet exit. Henry sat on the couch with Felix watching Edward drive off to work. Gordon came walking in messing with his tie.

"Gord you're going to be late too if you don't get going." He stood up and helped Gordon with his tie with a tired smile. Gordon gave Henry a light kiss on the lips grinning, "Don't you worry about me, did you make my coffee?" Henry nodded and Gordon grabbed his jacket throwing it on and taking his on the go cup.

"I'll be home late tonight, don't miss me too much." Gordon grinned grabbing his keys and leaving with a quick I love you. Henry sat back down with a sigh. He looked over at the sleeping toddler. He soon could feel sleep taking over and Henry slumped back falling asleep as well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward goes to work and something odd happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little happier with this chapter than the last, hope you guys enjoy! :^)

"Edward!" The young dark brunette chimed standing at one of the registers in the store Edward just entered. Edward worked in a small store similar to a Walmart but much less popular. He was the manager, and is the oldest employee to work there.

  
"I'm surprised to see you here before me Thomas, what dragged you out of bed? Think you're getting extra pay for coming in early?" Edward smiled coming behind the counter to get things ready for the day. Thomas gave a chuckle sitting back against the register.

  
"Nah, just didn't sleep well. I was up early, thought I'd get here while its still quiet." Edward nodded in understanding. Thomas was his best employee, sometimes he got here late but he was always a hard worker. Always quick to get the job done even if he could be tarty from time to time. The other employee however-

  
"I'm so sorry Edward! I'm here!!" a short blonde haired young man ran into the store like his butt was on fire. Edward let out a low chuckle. "My new puppy made such a mess at home, I couldn't leave it, I had to clean it up and by the time I was done I saw the clock-" Edward walked over quickly and put his hands on the young mans shoulders to stop him.

  
"Percy! It's okay! Relax." Percy exhaled deeply and took a few deep breaths. "Your here and that's all that matters, next time try to keep track of the time okay?" Percy nodded and went to get himself ready by Thomas who proceeded to giggle to himself. Edward rolled his eyes, going to check the isles for anything out of place. Soon enough he could hear the front door opening with costumers coming into the store. Today felt like it was going to a long day...

\--

Henry was in the kitchen with a knife trying to get a can of alphabet soup open, he didn't have a can opener surprisingly. Mostly because he didn't like to eat canned products. He liked to make his own food with things that weren't processed. Henry enjoyed creating food instead of just throwing something into a microwave. This just happened to be food Felix was used to eating, something Edward had packed for him and Felix sure did enjoy it. Henry finally got a decent sized hole in the top of the can and poured the contents into a bowl. He popped the bowl into the microwave and thew the can away. Wiping his hands on a hand towel, Henry walks into the living room. on the floor was Felix playing with a small train set.

  
"Poop poop! I'm the fastest!" Felix yelled as he made a small blue train go zooming around the floor. Henry watched chuckling to himself. Felix then brought out a green train about the same size and shoved it under a makeshift pillow tunnel. "It's raining my paint will get all dirty, I hate the rain!!!" Henry came closer and crouched down as he watched Felix play pretend with his toy trains. Felix had such an imagination, it was always fun watching him.

  
Henry picked up the green train, "Felix, why is this one afraid of the rain?" he questioned. Felix looked at Henry as he thought, "He thinks the rain will hurt him." Felix said flatly taking the train back from Henry and putting it back under the pillows. Henry accepted that answer, he thought it was a funny thing for a child to say, but kids said odd things all the time. Henry went back to the kitchen the microwave went off telling him the soup was ready. He took the bowl out and placed it on the counter.

  
"Felix! Lunch time, I made your favorite soup." a few seconds later the kid was running into the kitchen and getting himself into a chair at the table. Henry brought the bowl of soup over blowing on it to help cool it down. He placed a small spoon on the table as he set the bowl down in front of Felix. Felix bounced in his seat reaching out for the spoon, Henry sat down and watched as he dug into his favorite soup. Henry smiled as a little dribbled down the toddlers face. He stood back up to grab a wet rag from the sink.

 

\--

 

The long day wasn't as long and dreary as Edward had predicted. In fact it was coming to be kind of slow. Edward was walking along the isles straightening items when he'd noticed a black haired man in a red flannel shirt looking at him from a far. He was a younger man, probably in his mid twenties. His hair stuck out from a hat he was wearing, some in a tuft in the front and what looked like a cow lick in the back. When Edward made eye contact the younger man turned and suspiciously looked down at a magazine he'd hastily grabbed from the rack he was standing next to. Edward shrugged it off and went back to his job moving to another isle.

  
When noon rolled around Percy and Thomas stayed on register while Ed left to have his lunch outside. He went and sat on a bench in front of the store with a small brown bag and a soda he grabbed out of the fridge by one of the registers. He had to remember to pay for that later. Edward pulled a sandwich out of the bag and was about to take a big bite out of it when he caught a glimpse of red in his peripheral vision. He looked to his left and there again was the lad in red. Edward raised a brow when the younger man looked away and up at the sky.

  
"Hey, why don't you take a picture. It'll last longer." He took a bite from his sandwich not taking his eyes off the stranger with a narrowed glare. The suspicious younger man then shoved his hands in his pockets, strolling closer before he sat down on the other side of the bench. Edward side eyed him as he kept on eating his meal. Clearing his throat, the flanneled stranger leaned back and put a leg up on his knee.

  
"Nice day isn't it? Heh..." Edward rolled his eyes, kids these days. He finished his sandwich putting the wrappings back in the bag. He wiped his hands off on his pant leg before extending a hand to the young man. "I'm Edward, you are?" the younger lad smiled brightly.  
"James." He shook Edwards hand firmly. Edward nodded cracking open his diet Pepsi and taking a swig.

  
"Nice to meet you James, mind telling me why you were stalking me?" James was caught off guard by the question and blushed as red as his flannel shirt. Edward set his soda down. "Well?" James rubbed his hands together while his foot tapped nervously. Gosh what was he suppose to say? Not the truth obviously.

  
"Ah ya know, I just happened to be around!" Edward gave him the 'that's bullshit and you know it' look and James sighed. "Alright, I'll just be straight forward. I think your kinda," He paused to swallow the lump building in his throat. "I think your cute, I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out. or, ya know go out or something." Edward taken quite back by this. he hasn't been hit on since, well since Felix's father. Edward sighed.

  
"I think that's very sweet but I have too much going on in my life right now. I'm sorry, plus I'm probably old enough to be your father." Edward chuckled. James visibly lost his vibrant attitude. "If it makes you feel better, if it weren't for the circumstances I probably would have said yes." James smiled but got up from the bench.

  
"I-I have to go," Edward was about to ask what the hurry was but before he could James left. Edward wondered if he should have given him a chance, but he knew it wouldn't have worked. There were too many things going against him. He sighed grabbing his garbage and his soda before going back into the store to start his second shift.

  
\--

  
Henry was in the kitchen cooking up dinner when he heard the front door open and close, along with a few footsteps shuffling. He set a knife down and went in to see who it was. Edward stood there taking his jacket off and hanging it up.

  
"Edward, welcome back!" Henry welcomed Edward and pulled him in for a warm embrace. Edward gratefully accepted it and hugged him back. "Just in time, would you like to stay for dinner? Gordon won't be home til late. I'd hate to eat by myself." Henry gave Edward puppy eyes and Edward smiled nodding.

  
"What the hell, why not. I wasn't in the mood to cook anyway." Henry beamed as they walked back toward the kitchen. "Where is my little conductor?" just as Edward asked Felix came running in from the hall and jumped into Edwards arms. Edward caught him and hugged him tight.

  
"I'm here daddy!!" Edward grinned, seeing his son melted away the aches from the days work. "I missed you!" Felix hugged Edwards neck tightly.  
"Aw buddy, I missed you too, did you have fun with Henry today?" Felix nodded excited to tell Edward the kind of day they had, even if it was a fairly average one.

  
Edward, Henry and Felix were soon sat at the table enjoying homemade ravioli's. Something Henry was proud of making. Edward was savoring every bite and Felix had it all over his face. Ed took a napkin and wiped at his face and Felix groaned about it.

  
"So Edward, anything new happen at the store? Or was it as drab as usual." Henry set his fork down taking a break from his wonderful cooking. Edward stopped as well, gosh... Should he tell Henry about James? Edward looked around remember his son was also here. Maybe it was best not to bring it up. Its not like it was a big event, it wasn't that significant. Edward shook his head.

  
"Nah, it was a pretty dull day." Henry slumped back but shrugged not taking it any further. He stood up taking Edwards plate as well as his and Felix's when they were done, to the sink. Edward sighed, he was pooped. Henry returned with his hands resting on his hips looking about ready to call it a day.

  
"Thank you so much for dinner Henry, I appreciate everything you do for me." Edward smiled as he stood and pushed his chair in. Felix got up and hugged Edwards leg.

  
"Anytime, you know I'm always here for you." Henry led them to the living room and helped Edward pack Felix's things before they said their goodbyes. The drive home was long and tiresome. But even though Edward was tired his mind kept going back to James. He couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if he'd said yes to a date with the guy. He hadn't been on a date in so long...

 

 

 


End file.
